Rayns Beginning
by Superactiveuberfreak
Summary: I havent updated for a long time, and i'm sorry, so to mae it up to you, I uploaded the rest of the story! :D
1. Intro

Intro:

I walked up the steps of my new school. Moving from Japan all the way to A small town in Canada, that I don't even thinks on a map, was the hardest damn thing I ever really did. Though living in Japan with my Dad wasn't any cherry pie either.

I groaned as I looked at the little slip of paper that said my first class was, indeed, French! WHY ME! I walked up the stairs carefully, trying not to drop and of my books and the pencil I was balancing on my nose. Yes, nose.

I'm not Chinese. I don't have black hair or slanty eyes, I have very dark, messy looking blonde hair and teal eyes – and there not slanted -. I'm Australian and Finnish, hence blonde hair and my….unique eyes.

Moving here with my three little sisters wasn't fun. (yes I said three) The little clones, May, Mya and Amy. Their little miniature versions of me. Except there eyes are…..like…brown…. Lame, dirty, dirt colored brown.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't see the short kid walk around the corner, and sure as hell I didn't see him run into me! Whap! I was on the ground, books scattered. I groaned and rubbed my forehead.

"Why don't you watch where your going you a-"

"My, my, my, Is this Rayn Lohti? I've been looking forward to meeting you! I'm Mr. Chapman!" Mr. Chapman greeted. I hate principles….

But the principle wasn't the one who ran me over! It was the short kid staring at me. He had darker skin than me, and blackish-brown hair down to his shoulders. Fricken pretty boy If you ask me. It looked like it took him longer to do his hair than it took me to have a shower and get ready this morning!

"Ah, Marco, Are you late for you class?" Mr. Chapman asked curiously.

I chuckled. _Polo_! I thought smiling. _Oh, bet that's real original Rayn, I bet kids love calling him Marco Polo! _I grinned to myself. _Shut up…._

"I believe Rayn has the same class as you, French, I presume? Anyway, why don't you show her to the class room!" he paused. "And clean up these books while your at it…"

I sighed and quickly cleaned up my books. He was still staring at me when I was done. Weird kid. "Well! Where's the class?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh…uh…this way" He pointed, but didn't move. I rolled my eyes and headed up the stairs. I wonder what wrong with that kid.


	2. Chapter 1 Alex

**Okay, chapter 2! Not as short, thank god! This ones five years later, everyones like, 16-ish now. Should have told you they were only 10-ish in the intro...0h well... Um...i think i'm suppose to like...say thankyou to ppl who reveiwed...so here its goes! I can't figure out how to doe these: or if that even showed up...anyway, i'm just using these for thoughtsspeech: so...yah...**

**Iesha: Thnx, i hope you like the next chappie! **

**GenesisDragon: Thank you! I'll try to do that in following chappies, but this next ones from somone elses point of veiw...**

**Aizxana: Oooo...now i'm thinking i shouldn't have set the rest five years later, lolz. Oh well, theres always next story right?**

**Chapter #1** **!(Alex's point of veiw)!**

**_5 years later_**

Stacy looked longingly into David's eyes. She had wished for years to get to know him more, she had wished for years to hold him and tell him she cared. She stared into his dull eyes, in them, unlike others, she saw hope. Not hate, betrayal, or anything else, just….hope.

Then again, Stacy was never a smart cookie.

(Oh, god Stacy will you cut that out, your making me gag here!) Rayn yelled angrily. Stacy gave her a shut-your-mouth-you've-never-been-in-love look. Either that or she was giving her the plain old shut-up look.

(Alex) Rayn said/thought to me. (Get her to cut that out before I gag in my milk!)

I looked at her chuckling. (You know she wont, she's been doing that for years.)

Of cores while we were thinking to each other, David was going over his plan to penetrate the evil forces of the infamous Animorphs.

"Rayn!" He yelled. She directed her sight from the chocolate milk to David.

"Yes all-mighty ruler of the world?"

"Cut that out,…and keep focused people could be watching us and we want to look smart!"

Fat chance I thought to her. She giggled while looking at me cause she's stupid.

"Alex? What's so funny?"

I froze. "A…uh….I um…Nothing…"

"He just told me how he thought you and Rachel had something going on."

David got fuming mad and I glared at Rayn as she giggled.

"What do you thinks so funny? All of you!"

"Relax Davy," Jane said "We're kidding."

He restrained a little but still kept his angry look. "We cannot goof around like this! Tonight, if any of you have been listening, we shall penetrate Cassie's 'Barn' and listen in on their conversation! Any question?"

Kat-Lynn raised her hand.

"What?" David asked. Cory motioned that Kat stop at that instant but she carried on. "How, exactly, are we going to do this, Oh-Powerful David?"

Sarah hit her head. Everyone else sighed. Kat was new, and she wasn't all that bright, since David had said how we'd do it about a million times!

"Cockroaches." He said simply.

Everyone grimaced. Rayn nearly fainted right then and there. I, however, supported her back with my arm.

"Hey Rayn!" Marco said walking up. She glared at him. Just to fill you in they used to be as close as glitter and glue. Oreo's and milk, cookies and cream, bunnies and blenders. (just kidding…) Bunnies and carrots, that's a match, check and mate. Marco, though, still hasn't gotten the picture that Rayn doesn't want to hang out with him anymore. He's one of the evil little Animorphs.

"What do you want?" She asked angrily.

"Just wanted to know if you want to come to a movie with me tonight."

"N…"

"She'd love to." I said for her. There wasone of those pause things...(We can penetrate them two ways.) I explained to her. She nodded.

"Yah, of course" She said.

"So, I'll pick you up around seven?" he asked.

"Sure." She said. He nodded.

"See you then."

"Bye" she said sweetly, then when he was out of earshot she muttered "Jackass."

I tried to fight of the glares of David, Sarah, Josh, Stacy, Jane, Kat and Cory, but, common! Teaming up on me!

"What the hell was that?" David asked…..well…demanded.

"Listen" I said. "We could get Rayn here, to get really _really_ close to Marco, and then, get into there little group! We'd know everything instantly! Instantly! Its such a perfect plan, its fool proof!"

David nodded. "Good work, Alex. But you could have warned me first."

I ran a hand threw my red hair. (That was a close one.) Rayn thought to me.

(Closer that you think…) I grinned she did the same.

Sarah slapped me on the back off the head. I was currently 'dating' Sarah and she was easily jealous. Actually, only when Rayn was around.

(What?)

(Cut it out!)

(What?)

(Flirting with Rayn in private.)

Rayn chuckled. (Am I causing you troubles?) She thought to us.

(Yes.) Sarah said.

To fill you in, Sarah and Rayn didn't really like each other that much. Sarah's to protective over me, it should be vise-versa. but it isn't...oh well!

I fell asleep threw the rest of the meeting.

I sighed as I walked home, alone again. Sarah was off in her own little world, I barley heard from her between her constant shopping, manicures, pedicures, perms and did I mention shopping?

"Hey?"

I turned around to let Rayn catch up. Then we started walking together.

"So….what's with Sarah?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I dunno, she seems more…snappy then usual" she scrunched her nose.

"Oh,…."

"Its okay, you don't have to answer that."

"No, she's….going threw some problems…."

"You have no idea why do you?"

"Notta one…"

We walked past 7/11 where we saw Josh making out with some chick.

"Do you have a…a theory?" Rayn asked. " 'Cuz I have a theory!"

"Why do you care?" I asked shutting her up on her 'I hate Sarah' parade.

"Well…I'm nosy, that's one, and, You're my best bud, I have a right to know what's going on in your life."

I sighed. "I…" I stopped. I didn't really want to tell Rayn what was going on. I guess it was embarrassing that she was the only friend I had that I could actually talk to without being judged.

"Common!" She skipped Infront of me.

"Your gonna trip." I said, noting that she was skipping backwards.

"Tell me!"

"Watch out!" someone yelled on a bike, I pulled her away just quick enough that she wouldn't get hit.

"Uh…thanks," she said.

"Yah…"

We kind of stood there for a bit until she pushed away from me, and I just realized how close she was to me. I blushed. She just laughed.

"Well!" she said

"Well what?"

"What do you think Sarah's up to?" We started walking again.

"Come here," I pulled her by her wrists behind Mr. G's.

"Now what?" she asked. "You gonna tell me?"

"Yah….don't laugh…."

"_Okay_" Her hands shot behind her back. I pulled her arms back and held her hands, just to be sure she didn't cross her fingers.

"I…I think she's having an affair…"

She stared at me in disbelief. "Why would she cheat on you?"

"I don't know, you tell me, on a point of view from a girl, what's wrong with me?"

She looked me over. "Nothing as far as I can tell.."

"Then….I don't get it…"

"Hey, I tell you what, I'll talk to her, okay?"

I smiled, that's Rayn for you. "Thanks."

"No problem-o"

"Are you sure? I mean you don't have to…."

"Hey! Where friends, Friends stick together until the end, alright!"

I nodded. She looped her arm around mine. "Lets blow this pop stand"

I laughed as I walked and she skipped with was awful annoying with linked arms.

"I wonder who Josh's new girl friend is" She said

**Chappie done! Woot! Woot! Anyhow...did i mention woot? What will happen? Will Rayn show up for Marco? Will Sarah turn out to be having an affair? Why is Rayn haning with David? And...Who is Josh's chick? WHY AM I ASKING THE QUESTIONS? I KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN:D **


	3. Chapter 2 Rayn

**Srry i didn't update! I know at least one person was mad...oh wellz. I think the responding to reveiws is utterly pointless since there was only one reveiw and i basically responded already, wait...No, there not controllers, they hate animorphs. You know David right? Crazy guy? Found blue box? Anywho, it will make lots more sence if you know who he is.**

****

**Chapter #2**

I looked at Alex. "Well, I'll see you later! I gotta get ready for my date you made me go on!" He laughed.

"You wanted to go, don't lie!"

"It will be nice to see what he's been up-to these past months" I said.

" 'Ight, See yah later tonight after your hot date!" I hit him in the arm as hard as I could, which ended up being pretty hard since he winced in pain.

"Oh…gee…sorry.." I said sympathetically.

"Bye!" he said.

"Oh, k….bye" I trotted off.

I entered my crummy house seconds later. (I live across the street from Alex)

Mya, May and Amy. (My lil' sisters triplets gag…) were begging my mom to go to the mall.

"Hey mom!" I shoved the three out of the way.

"Yes honey?"

"I have a date tonight, okay?"

"Sure," I started to head to my room when she asked the dreaded question. "who's the boy?"

"You know……..ah…..um….." I made it look like I didn't care. "Marco, right?"

She smiled, and I swear I head her laugh quietly. "Your seriously going with Marco?"

"Yes I'm seriously going with Marco." I mimicked.

"Okay. Be back by nine."

"Where going to a movie at seven."

"What one?"

"Um……….The Grudge?"

"A horror movie?"

"Yah, it'll be done by eight forty-five."

"Okay!"

I ran upstairs to my room and got ready. The doorbell rang and exactly seven-o'clock. "Don't answer it!" I ran down stairs.

"Your wearing that? Ew!" The clones said. I looked down at my black Emily The Strange shirt, and jeans with holes in the knee's.

"What's wrong with this?"

"You look like you just got out of the crypt."

"At least I did my hair!" I said, looking dumbly at them.

May pointed to my hair. "that, looks like you curled your hair…"

Amy continued. "Then danced in the rain!"

"Well its suites me then!" I answered the door to see Marco. "Hey!"

He smile. "Hi Rayn, Ready to go?" I nodded. Then hooked my wallet to my pants and tucked it into my pocket, and threw on a hoody. "By mom"

I lead Marco down the drive way and down the street.

"Soooooo….." I said. There was an awkward pause…I hate those, so I said so again, and a few seconds later, he started asking me stuff. I hate stuff to.

"Hey, who were you hanging out with at the park?" he asked.

"Uh, Sarah, Alex, Josh, Cory, Jane, Stacy and Davi…." I stopped myself.

"What was that last one?"

"Uh, Stacy?" I said stupidly.

"No, the _last_ last one."

"Davi?"

"David? I thought I recognized him!"

I played stupid. "Who? You know David? I mean Davi?"

He rolled his eyes. "Uh…yah.."

"Where from? You guys friends or something?"

"You could say that."

This was fun….hahaha…. "What do you mean?"

"I never so much…liked him."

"Why? She seems nice enough."

"Your serious? He's crazy!"

I was just getting mad. I turned around to face him and walked backwards. Swinging his arms back and forth (yes I was holding his hands…now that I think about it, ew…) "Or, Maybe, your just following your friends in saying that! I bet you'd like him if you got to know him!"

"I highly doubt that."

"Jack ass…" I mumbled.

"What?" I turned sharply around and tripped over my feet.

"BUGGER!" I yelled as I fell into the ditch. Damn roots.

"Are you okay?" He asked running up to me.

"Never better!" I grinned. He sighed and took my hand lifting me up from the ditch. The back of my hoody was wet. Great, since this was already fun!

I swear if he wasn't there I would have cursed blue murder, but that's not lady like is it now? (as if I'm lady like at all……)

"Great! New hoody!" I screeched. He smiled. "What? What's so funny?"

He grinned. "Your hair looks the same!" I giggled to…..I need a new curling iron.

So after that we were off, over to the theaters. I wrapped my arms around myself. I hadn't expected it to be so cold! He shifted around I didn't bother looking, and then suddenly, warmth all around me! It was like a sauna, I looked up, he had wrapped his jacket around me. I just smiled. Maybe Marco wasn't so evil after all, or…..maybe it was an act! HAHA! Cant hide it from me! I just grinned dully and looked at my feet. I guess that wasn't what he expected he muttered something that sounded like one of those 'note to self' things. I didn't want him to feel completely bad so I mumbled. "Thanks"

He grinned a little. No doubt he was getting cold. Why did I have to live so dang far from the theaters? I didn't stop myself from cursing blue murder and he just looked at me. I looked up. "What? Am I not aloud to swear now?" He just grinned. I don't know what it was with him, but something about him just made me dunno, I'm just a weird person that way. He was still evil.

Still Marco. Still an Animorph.

And as much as I hated to admit it, He was still my enemy.

He put his arm around my waist, probably because of the cold.

I sighed and accepted it instead of fighting away.

Finally we got to the damned movie. I could tell he was freezing, his lips were nearly blue.

The movie ended, I thought it would be better honestly. So where were we going? Home. He said if we had more time he would have taken me to Mickey D's. McDonalds incase you were wondering.

The walk back was longer than the walk to the theaters, I didn't mind. I wanted to catch up, and the walk back gave me that opportunity.

"So, what have you been up to for the past few months?" I asked curiously.

_Fighting evil? Killing yeerks? Trying to take over the world? Meeting in Cassie's barn each weekend and most week days?_ _Avoiding me? _I thought _Does that sum it up?_

He walked thinking. "I've practically flunked four subjects, catching up keeps me pretty busy I guess…."

"I haven't seen you around town. And when I do your with your quirky friends playing double-0-7 or something in stupid outfits that fit you when you were 6, and then you guys all vanish!" I said. He froze, completely. He didn't walk, or talk, he just looked at me. "Your not the only one that wanted to see me….I mean…Go out. What's the word I'm looking for? To like….catch up, again." He sighed, and rubbed his forehead. I walked up to him. "What?"

"You…..where do you see me and my friends?"

"Tons of weird places! Buildings I didn't even know existed! You'll go down an alley, and I'll run down to talk to you and your not there! It's really creepy! I'm all like, 'hey, Marco went down there, maybe he wants to go to the arcade or something!' and then I'm like 'where the hell did Marco go'!" It was kind of true! I mean, I did that a few times before I met David.

He looked……frustrated. Oh joy! You rarely see Marco frustrated, so it's fun when you do. "Why'd we lose touch anyway?" I asked.

He suddenly looked mad. "We didn't lose anything! I'd phone, and you'd say you'd phone back, and you wouldn't! And then, we'd plan to meet somewhere and you wouldn't show up! I'd call, and leave a message that never got answered. Things changed. You wouldn't say hi when I said hi walking by you in the hallways or mall, you wouldn't sit next to me in class, wouldn't partner with me for projects, or eat with me, you just avoided me! Nothing happened suddenly changed, you….." He stopped when his voice cracked. I forgot about that. I really didn't mean to make him so upset, really. I just didn't want to hang out, David had me thinking he was completely evil. Maybe David was evil! What it was like…opposite! Wow! Deep!

I looked up at him. Dam I was short! "I'm sorry…..I didn't mean for that to happen….I just, I guess…"

"Its fine…" He was crying, I felt horrible! I was disgusted with myself. How could I do that to Marco? He was always so nice to me.

"No, its not. I was….uncalled for……I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry." He smiled weakly. "Oh I'm sorry." I said giving him a hug. He slowly stopped crying and hugged me back. We started walking again.

And at the moment, I was mad. Hopefully, David wouldn't get in my way for a very long time. For his own good.


	4. Chapter 3

**Here lies chapter 3!**

Chapter#3

I sat on my bed, looking through a catalog Sarah had said I should look at. She said It was the Gap season collection, and that I should pick out some things. I, personally hated everything in the catalog. But, I can't say no to her without her threatening to leave me! So, there I was, sitting on the bed, looking at preppy jackets and button up shirts. Not that I don't like pink, but…….actually, yah, I don't like pink. In fact, I HATE pink! Unless its on a girl, or a girls mini-skirt to be more exact. I like girls in mini-skirts. Sarah has the cutest mini skirt ever! Rayn doesn't wear mini skirts, why doesn't she wear mini-skirts? Why doesn't my best friend wear a mini-skirt? Why is my best friend a girl? Why do I over think everything?

I, have a problem with doing that.

Yesterday Rayn went out on a date I set her up on, with Marco, the evil Animorph! So, I was half looking through a catalog, and half waiting for her to call. Actually, Math correction, I was 1 looking through a catalog, 99 waiting for her to call. Not even 1, I wasn't even looking at the catalog, I was just flipping the page, thinking about other things.

Suddenly the phone rang, I jumped.

"Hellllllllllllllllllllllllllo?" I asked.

"Hey Alex, its Rayn"

"Ah yes, my vengeful friend, how'd the date go?"

"Good, uh….I….don't think the Animorphs are all bad." I was silent for a few moments.

"Uh……Rayn"

"Yah."

"Get the hell over here!"

"Don't call David!" She pleaded.

I sighed. "I won't. Just get over here."

"Promise you won't call anyone!"

"Rayn just…."

"PROMIS!"

"Just get…."

"I said promise damn you!"

"I promise, Now get the heck over here!" She giggled. "What?"

"You said heck!" I sighed. She is Soooooo immature! She thinks everything's funny. "Just….get over here!"

She giggled again. "Your so mad at me!"

"Are you high…..I said hang up the damn phone and get over here!"

The line went dead. I hung up and giggled.

Maybe I should straighten up my room, I mean, She hates it when rooms are messy. Not hers, she loves her room messy, 'comfortably messy' she calls it. But whenever mines messy she runs around picking things up and putting things away, nagging me to clean it, and asking what various objects were. Like my Snotty Rocky. It was a ball of green goo that look like snot, and it was super bouncy. I loved scaring teachers with it!

Last year, I put it on Mrs. Davis's chair. She sat on it, and nearly puked. She got Cory to throw it in the garbage, but when he dropped it in it bounced out and landed on her head. She shook around so much, the goo, and her hair, came off. Apparently she's bald.

"ALEX! RAYNS HERE!" My mom called. She had no problem that my best friend was a girl, mostly because I have a girlfriend. She'll let Rayn up in my room, but she won't let Sarah up there.

"SEND HER UP THEN!" I yelled, hiding some boxers in a drawer.

The door opened a crack. "Is it safe?" She asked. One time she walked in on me changing.

"Safe as it can get." She walked in slowly.

"Ah, you finally cleaned the place." She said, bouncing a snotty rocky.

"Amazing what I can do in five minutes." I mumbled loudly. She laughed. "So, what's the news girl, you have to spill _all_ the gossip!" I said in my gay voice.

"I don't think Marco's evil, at all! I mean….he actually made me feel bad…I mean….never mind.."

"Just, tell me what happened from the beginning."

She sighed. "He picked me up from my house, I talked to him about the park the other day, he asked who everyone was, then we discussed David, I tripped and fell into the ditch….."

I interrupted "Backwards?" She nodded. I laughed.

"He helped me up, cracked a joke, and then we headed off again…"

"Seems normal. I mean, he could still be evi….."

"Don't interrupt so much, it's a bad habit! Anyway, I was freezing, and he actually put his jacket on me! I didn't even say anything."

I guess he didn't sound to evil. "Anything, special happen?" I said, raising my eyebrows at the word 'special'.

"He put his arm around my waist, I'm guessing because he was cold."

"ANK! Wrong answer! He wanted to hold you, he wants to kissssssssss you!" I teased. She slapped me in the arm. I made kissing noises. "He wuvs you! AWWW!"

"Shut up!" She said. "Do you want to hear this or not?" I chuckled, and nodded for her to go on. "After the movie, I was talking to him, and I asked him why we lost touch……" She trailed off.

"Go on…"

She looked at me, she looked like she did when Cory broke up with her. "I really hurt him, you know. If it wasn't for me, He wouldn't have felt so bad. I avoided him for months, I…..I just feel horrible for it. You know? Like, guilty, I want to literally throw up on myself, that's how bad I feel.

You know, Alex, If it wasn't for David, I wouldn't feel so horrible! I wouldn't have been so rude to Marco, and maybe….maybe we'd be something more….." She said quietly at the end. This was some deep shit we were treading into right here. She fiddled with the strings on her sweater.

"Hey, its not your fault, its Dav…."

"NO! Shit no, its all my fault! I've been so friggen scared of what David will do, I completely ruined what me and Marco had. He was at least decent enough to give me a chance to fix what I did." She said.

"Come here" I said, giving her a hug.

"You cheating fag!" I turned around.

"Sarah! Its not what it looks like,…" I said. To late, she stormed off. "I'll be right back Rayn." I said, she nodded and I took off after Sarah.

"SARAH!" I yelled, running down the stairs and out the door after her. I caught up with her about a block down the road. She had a scooter (which I wasn't aware they still made) When I looked at it, I realize it was the scooter I bought her a few years ago for her birthday. "Sarah!"

"Get lost Alex, go back to Rayn."

"There's nothing going on between us!"

"Bullshit!"

"Sarah! Will you just listen!" I said panting. I mean, common, at least get off the dam scooter. She stopped, dropped the scooter and looked at me.

"Fine, you want to talk, talk!"

"I'm not with Rayn, where just friends!"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because you can trust me! She was just telling me about her date yesterday with Marco, and how horrible she felt for avoiding him. There…there wasn't anything…." I said panting. "I just hugged her. She's my best friend, I should be able to hug her when she's depressed" I said, slowly regaining breath.

"I was right to cheat on you!" she said. My heart skipped a beat right there. "Maybe I should just go to Cory! He hasn't pulled any of this!" I couldn't say anything. I just stared. "Your so pathetic" She said, grabbing the scooter and throwing it at me. "I don't want this anymore you jerk." She paused to straighten out her clothes. "I'll walk"

I fell to my knee's crying. She was cheating on me! And she just freaked on me, and nothing was happening! I put three long years into that dam relationship, and she cheats on me! I could have dated Rachel! But nope, I couldn't I was taken! How long has she been cheating?

I walked back to my room, and I didn't bother bringing the scooter, I didn't want anything to do with Sarah now. When I got there, Rayn was gone, and there was on a note on the bed that said "I've done enough".

Now, right there, my heart stopped.

**By the way, Rayns Emo. If you havent figured it out yet, she is. **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter #4 

"Come here" He said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Alex" I whispered, He probably couldn't hear me though, because at that exact moment, Sarah burst in and yelled "You cheating fag!"

She was calling him a fag? And cheating? Uh-uh. No way would he ever cheat, he turned down Rachel for her, so, no, he so would not cheat! Especially with me!

"Sarah, Its not what it looks like!" He said. She stormed off. He sat there for a while. "I'll be right back Rayn." He said running after her. I just nodded.

"This is my fault…." I whispered to myself.

I grabbed the pen on the desk and searched threw his desk for a paper, I pulled out boxers and retreated my hand back, making a noise that sound like stepping on a cat. I found about 12 Snotty Rockies in the process and a package for Alex's dad that said "for the special moments with you and your girl friends" I gagged. Finally I found a note pad, and wrote 'I've done enough'

I started to morph eagle, feeling every bone re-arrange and each organ shrink. Its like a reverse shrinky-dink! I could literally feel my brain shrink, which can make you feel really stupid at times. Then I flew out the window.

I heard Sarah's shrill voice from the ground "I was right to cheat on you!" She said. I nearly fell to the ground.

After they finished there argument I thought to Sarah. You whore 

She stopped walking.

Alex wasn't cheating on you, but you were on him. Your such a slut Sarah. 

So now you know why Cory broke up with you? I froze. She…How….

You slut! I yelled in rage. Your such a Jackass! I hated you from the start! 

Don't hate me, Rayn, I mean, if you hate everyone because they're prettier, smarter, luckier and, can get anybody they want, you would hate everybody! 

Pita sun tori pakini! I said Puska Nama! 

Your so childish 

And then she was out of range, I was to far. I was going t the only place I felt safe. The only place in the world where I felt I belonged, and there was nothing in my way.

I went there so I could finally stop ruining lives.


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, Alex's P.O.V**

Chapter #5

I frantically phoned Rayns house. "Hello?" Her mom asked.

"Hey, is Rayn there?"

"I thought she was at your house" she said worried.

"She was, She's probably going to pick something up before heading home. Sorry for worrying you."

"Your right, no worries Alex. Bye"

"Bye"

_Okay…where would I go if I was a guilty feeling Rayn?_ I though. _The fair? Circus? Um…park? Hell I dunno! Who would? _I paused _Marco!_

Rayn had given me Marco's number just incase. She hadn't said anything except, _just incase. _I dug threw my box of phone numbers and found it. I quickly dialed and waited.

"Hello?"

"Marco!"

"Who's this?"

"Alex."

"Who?"

"Rayn's friend."

"Why are you phoning me?"

"Rayn just ran off"

"She what?"

"She was over here, Talking about how lousy she felt, when my girlfriend showed up. She's finding a way to pin everything on herself, And she left a note on my bed while I was talking to my ex that's say's 'I've done enough'."

"That sucks"

"Where would she go? I have no idea."

"Home?"

"I called, she's not there yet and we live across the street."

"Uh….did you try her cell?"

"She left it here."

"Shit."

"What?"

"Either she forgot the phone and went to pick something up from the store, or" Marco paused dramatically "she ran away."

"I'm guessing she ran"

"Me to"

"Any idea where she'd go?"

"Uh….one."

"Where?"

"Meet me in West Side Park."

"Gotcha, when?"

"Half and hour."

I nodded then remembered he couldn't see me. "Alright." I hung up.

Half an hour later, I was in the park. I walked over to Marco who was looking at the mountains.

"Hi, I'm Alex"

"Marco."

"I know who you are."

He pause. "Oh yah,…you're the Date doctor"

"Shut up." I said.

He grinned. "Where is she?" I asked.

"You see that cave about 20feet up that hill?"

"Rouge Cavern?"

"Yah, that." He paused. "That is where Rayn's hiding."

"How do you know?"

"She always goes up there when she'd upset. She know those mountains better than any pro. She'll get up there in minutes, and it'll take a pro and hour."

"Why'd she go there."

He blushed. "That's where I took her on our first un-official date."

I smiled. We'll, lets go.

0

"Don't look down!" He advised, even though we were on a trail and in was sunny and warm. Suddenly I as on the ground, pain going up my leg.

"Are you okay?" Marco asked helping me over to a rock.

"Yah, I just sprained my ankle."

"You won't be able to climb when we get to the rocks."

"Then…..I'll stay here, you go"

"But."

"No, by all means, hit the hills Romeo." I said smiling.

He laughed. "Are you sure?"

"Stop trying to be a hero and go be a zero!" I said pointing to the cave. He nodded.

"Stay here, or try getting back down if you need to."

I nodded. "Go on, get," I shooed him off, when he was gone I morphed Cory, and then me again. The pain in my leg was gone, and I headed on back down the hill.


	7. Chapter 6

**Emoness and sappyness...i hate these chappies. Anyway, this is the last chapter of this story. So um...Yah:D**

Chapter #6

I sat there shivering. _You should have brought a jacket dumbass! _I said to myself. **_Shut up!_**I leaned against the cool rocky wall, shifting around until I found a comfortable place. _Your ruining everyone's lives, Rayn. First Marco, then Cory and now Alex. Your like a living curse. **No I'm not, I'm just not the best of luck! **Face it, your bad, no, horrible luck. You should just sit in the cave until everyone forgets about you. Then they can get on with there lives without worrying about every stupid thing you do. **No, my family loves me, and all my friends…..Boyfriends…**You can't even keep a boyfriend, Cory cheated on you! Dead with it! Your not meant for relationships, you're a loner, that one mushroom on every pizza no matter what kind, that one cherry that's always sour, That one boat that's always along at the harbor, you're a loner, no-one will ever really care enough to come after you when you pull this kind of shit. **I can't just give up. **You already have…_

I hadn't realized I was crying. I couldn't just argue with myself all day, it was eating me up, but that's basically what I did, until I heard something coming into the cave. I didn't move, if it was a bear it could kill me, not like anyone but my family would care.

"There you are." I turned around to see Marco. "You had everyone worried sick."

"So?"

"So? That's all you have to say."

"I guess." He sat down next to me and sighed.

"Listen, You need to stop beating yourself up. So what if you avoided me for a few months? Its in the past, I've forgiven you. Alex was bound to lose his girlfriend eventually, She was cheating. Non of its your fault Rayn."

"But….what I did do…..I feel horrible for…"

"I know, but you need to face your problems head on, you can't just hide from them and think they'll go away." It was weid, he didn't sound like Marco anymore. He was seriouse, not joking around...honestly, it scared me.

I chuckled. "You sound like Doctor Phil"

"Not like I've watched his show….more that twice…The advice is solid!" He said. I laughed. There he is! Theres the Marco I knew and savagly tormented! "Lets go."

"No." I said.

"You can't hide in he…….."

"Its not that…" I growled."Come here, I want to show you something." I grabbed his hand and lead him down the cave. Finally I reached it.

"What?"

"Look, on the wall…." I shone the flashlight on the wall. There was a circle drawn on the rock with chalk, inside it said Marco + Rayn Bestest Buds Forever. He smiled. "Over here." I said, walking over to the other side. It said 2000 And ever; 2001 and ever; 2002; and ever.

He looked puzzled. "Where's the rest?"

"Each year, one of us would write it, suddenly, we didn't anymore."

"I haven't been here forever…." He said flattening his back against the wall and taking three steps forward.

"Your not going to dig it up are you?"

"Lets just see if its still here."

"But, why don't we leave it, until….its been 20 years…..like we first planned."

He frowned. "Okay."

I sat there, looking at the pile of rocks oh the ground.

"Lets go" He said smiling.

"Otey." I said walking off.

I stood looking down at the park. "Marco" He walked over to the ledge. "Look, on top of the school a block away….That yellow dot…." He nodded and smiled.

"You thinks it's the same Frisbee?"

"Maybe. Remember, you used to try to climb the wall to get it back for me" he nodded. I laughed.

"Lets go!" I said, and before I realize what I was doing, I was a girl covered completely in feathers.

"Rayn?" Marco asked confused. I soared of.

_Damn it Rayn! You're an idiot! **Your right….**_

**And Finito! The end, Fin, Cut, scratch! All done:D Hoped you liked it, but then i lost my hope, Cuz the hope checker came. He didn't ive it back. **


End file.
